A multitude of golf teaching and training aids and devices have been developed over the years. Several of the currently available devices, however, have proven unsatisfactory in part because they only allow a golfer to practice his/her swing, putting stroke and/or stance through simulation rather than as a result of repeating and performing the actual correct swing, putting stroke and/or stance by hitting actual golf balls toward an actual target.
Another disadvantage associated with currently available golf teaching aids and devices is that they are typically directed to simulating or improving only one of the several fundamental facets of a golfer's game at a time such as, for example, the golfer's swing, putting stroke and/or stance. As a result, golfers have been required to purchase a different aid or device for each of the intended fundamental facets sought to be improved.
Another disadvantage is the lack of a portable device capable of being set up quickly and capable of both indoor and outdoor use. Still another disadvantage is the lack of a non-simulation type device capable of effectively eliminating one of the most common incorrect swings used by a majority of golfers, i.e., the incorrect “over the top” or “casting” swing which most typically results in a “slicing” golf ball that veers off of its intended straight target line.
The present invention is directed to a golf training and teaching device which addresses these and other disadvantages associated with currently available golf training aids and devices.